


Kim Possible: Revenge of the Tweebs

by a54321



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: So, episode 8 of Kim Possible's first season: Drakken steals mind control tech, uses it on Kim and Shego, the tweebs save Kim, etc. At the end of the episode, Kim managed to succeed at getting her brothers to go to bed by putting the obedience chips on their foreheads.This story is them getting a little revenge.So, good, bad, awful? You be the judge.Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Kim Possible, it belongs to Disney and whoever else owns it.





	Kim Possible: Revenge of the Tweebs

**Author's Note:**

> So, episode 8 of Kim Possible's first season: Drakken steals mind control tech, uses it on Kim and Shego, the tweebs save Kim, etc. At the end of the episode, Kim managed to succeed at getting her brothers to go to bed by putting the obedience chips on their foreheads. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> This story is them getting a little revenge.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> So, good, bad, awful? You be the judge.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Kim Possible, it belongs to Disney and whoever else owns it.

Jim and Tim Possible; or, as their sister Kim calls them, the tweebs.

At a glance, a pretty ordinary pair of 10-year-old twin brothers. They like cartoons, video games, and being a serious pain in their sister's backside. Unlike most 10-year-old boys though, they had a pair of dangerously powerful weapons:

Their amazing intellects. Inventors, engineers, and experimenters, their technology could rival and even surpass the work of many adult scientists. In short, they were smart.

Smart enough to recognize that when they suddenly started having a pillow fight, it was later than it should have been and that they don't remember their parents getting home yet. And they certainly hadn't just fallen asleep and then popped back up.

And do we even need to get into the fact that the last thing they remember is Kim giving them a hug while they were getting a flight back home from the jungle?

Of course they knew something was odd about that, even if they lacked the attention spans to care at the moment. Later that night though, when they were in their room and turning in for bed, they did take note of the occurrence.

  


"Sooo, I wasn't imagining things, right?" Tim asked his brother. "We're totally missing a couple hours somewhere along the line." 

Jim nodded. "Definitely. I think I remember Kim tell us to get some rest or something, and then we were suddenly waking up at home. And I think you know what that means."

Tim groaned and facepalmed. "Ughh, can't believe we let her stick those chips on our heads." Their sister pulling one over on them certainly wasn't something they were going to let stand. Harmless use of mind control or not, they much preferred having the last laugh. And so Tim's frown slowly morphed into a half-grin. "Hicka-bicka-boo?"

"Hoo-sha." Jim replied, a wider grin spreading his face while they drifted off to sleep for the night, their brains lazily kicking around a few vague ideas for retaliation.

-

When they next had some free time to work on their experiments the following day, they began plotting a bit more seriously in their room.

"So, how severe are we talking for this one?" Jim asked while beginning to scribble down a few notes for their plan. "I mean, she didn't really cause us any problems while we were under the chips' control."

Tim hummed in thought. "I'm thinking... minimal physical pain, leaning on the side of public. It was still mind control."

Jim gave a nod and jotted down those specifics. "So, can't _really_ hurt her, and it has to humiliate her in public. Definitely need to get her at school then." Guidelines and location set, they now worked on figuring out the means.

Tim scratched his chin in thought as his brother tapped pen against paper while doing the same. Their eyes widened in fill and they grinned while simultaneously exclaiming,"Her underwear!"

A perfect choice, and accessing her clothes to make the necessary... adjustments, would be child's play (in more than one sense). Although Kim didn't know it, sneaking into her room was FAR to easy. Helped that she didn't spend too much time in it during the day, what with saving the world and teenager stuff taking up her time.

-

While Kim was out at the mall the next day, the tweebs sneaked into her room her room with the inventions they'd put together the previous day.

"Alright, let's do this." Jim said dramatically while heading over to Kim's dresser.

"Right behind ya." Tim replied, going to her closet. Opening it up, he took out a pair of his sister's jeans and her favorite green, sleeveless shirt. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a very familiar looking red chip, the same one that Drakken had used to control Kim and Shego, and that Kim had used on him and Jim.

Now though, it had a few modifications adjusting its function. 

Carefully, Tim threaded embedded it into the fabric in the back of the shirt. Their modifications would allow for mind control like this, but it could send a subtle impulse of thought into someone's mind.

Once that job was done, he moved onto her jeans. The next invention Tim pulled out of the bag was simpler: a ring made of elastics and metal. Synced up to a remote, it could be widened or shrunk at the turn of a dial. This allowed it to be constricted or loosened at any time.

Although a bit difficult, Tim managed to remove the waistband currently in her jeans and replace it with their little toy.

While Tim worked on Kim's pants and shirt, his brother dealt with an intricate task of his own.

Looking through Kim's dresser, Jim soon fund what he was looking for. "Jackpot!" he whispered, pulling out a pair of his sister's panties. He had to resist chuckling at the sight. From the front, they appeared to be a fairly normal pair of light blue granny panties (if a little wider than normal in the back), but on the back was another story.

There, spread out over the seat of the panties, he could see an image of Kim's favorite Cuddle Buddy, the Super Star Edition Pandaroo! The odd black and white body and face of the creature, complete with kangaroo appendages, start around the neck, and a smaller version of itself in its pouch, looking back.

"Yep, these are perfect." he decided and began modifying them to get an odd, tube thing into the waistband. This being one of the devices the boys had 'borrowed' from their father's lab. With a remote, one could rapidly alter the gravitational forces acting on it. A shame that the problem was getting it to function right at any size larger than a garden snake or work with any real directional control, but it was perfect for what they had in mind.

Once their work was complete, the boys put back the clothes they'd been tampering with and then quietly left the room. High fiving, they hurried back to their shared bedroom.

-

The tweebs waited a couple of days before putting their plan into action.

Pretending to be sick to stay home from school was easy enough for them. Doing so the night before, the two woke up casually the next morning and, after pretending to take some cold medicine and waiting for their mom to leave the room,the boy brought out the devices they'd be making use of today.

Sitting closely on the bed, they brought up a monitor a couple remotes, and a keyboard.

Activating their homemade spy fly, they watched through monitor as they steered it through the house, under the door of Kim's bedroom, and onto her ceiling just into to see her, still in her pajamas, going through her closet and beginning to change into her favorite green, sleeveless shirt that she was so often seen in.

The boys smirked. "Alright," Jim said, "let's get started." While Tim piloted the robot fly, Jim began typing a few things on their keyboard, sending signals to the chip in Kim's shirt.

-

"Let's see, which ones today?" Kim pondered. "I thinnnk I'll wearrrrr... these." she decided and began reaching reaching for a pair of pink slacks, only to stop as she felt a bit of a fog enter her mind before quickly clearing up. She now looked at the pants less more critically. "On second thought, nah." 

Instead of those pants, she reached over and grabbed a pair of blue jeans, not knowing they'd been tampered with. 

"Hmmm, these look good." Suddenly, another brief fog entered and quickly left her mind. Shaking her head, an idea came to her. "Oh, and I have just the underwear to put on with these!"

Going to her dresser, the teen got out her Pandaroo panties before closing the drawer and dropping her powder blue pajama pants, exposing her grass green panties and she stepped out of the sweatpants.

-

In their room, Jim and Tim felt their faces heat up as they watched their sister bender over and slide down her green panties, unknowingly exposing her bare bubble butt to them through the monitor.

"Crud, didn't think of this..." Jim said, eyes darting away from the screen every couple of seconds before going back, unable to look away.

"Same." Tim mumbled, equally unable to avert his eyes for more than a split second.

Thankfully, it didn't take their sister long to slide on the Pandaroo panties, tugging on the legholes a bit to get the fabric covering all of her butt's soft flesh.

As Kim got her jeans on, Jim readied the controls that would manipulate the devices in the waistbands of her jeans and panties.

-

After a quick breakfast and grabbing her backpack, Kim went outside and started her walk to school, hoping to meet up with Ron on the way.

A few feet away from her house though, she felt her panties start to ride up on her though. Grimacing a bit, Kim darted her eyes around to make sure no one was around. Seeing that she was in the clear, Kim picked the wedgie as discreetly as she could. "Better." she said, resuming her walk.

She didn't get much further though before she felt her panties riding up once more though, this time more insistently. "Urgh, seriously..." she grumbled, face scrunching up and her walk getting increasingly awkward as inch after inch of her panties rode up above her jeans and dug into her crack.

Face turning red and eyes looking about nervously, Kim tried to tuck the fabric back in, only to encounter a new problem: the waistband on her jeans was suddenly much tighter! Getting her panties into her pants was suddenly proving to be quite the challenge. One that she was forced to abandon as the saw her longtime BFF Ron Stoppable up ahead and turning towards her. "KP." he said with a wave while happily walking up to her.

Keeping her front towards him, Kim forced a smile to help hide her embarrassing predicament and greeted him back with a wave of her own. "Hey Ron."

Kim stayed two steps behind him as they walked together, making sure he wouldn't see her wedgie situation of pick up on her awkward walk. As she started trying to shove the cotton back into her jean again, she suddenly found her waistband looser and wasted no time stuffing the fabric back in.

-

Jim and Tim chuckled as they watched their sister on the monitor while she fixed her wedgie before walking right beside Ron again, now actually paying attention to what he was saying.

"Okay, the test worked perfectly." As predicted, the device replacing the waistband in her jeans let the boys tighten or loosen the fit just by turning a dial. And the device in her panties allowed them to change the pull of gravity, letting them raise the panties up with varying intensity using a remote.

Keeping the spy fly trained on his sister, Tim grinned back at his brother. "Now we to get ready for the real show."

-

As Kim and Ron entered Middleton High, the redheaded girl did her best to put her earlier predicament out of her head.

Instead, she chatted with Ron a bit more before the two parted ways after getting their things from their lockers, him going to the bathroom and her using their time before classes start to get in a few quick words with some of her fellow cheerleaders.

Kim saw a few of them (Bonnie unfortunately included) chatting by the gym's entrance and began walking up to them. "Hey girls." Kim greeted.

"Hey Kim." Tara, Crystal, and Liz greeted back while Bonnie just frowned at her.

"So have you girls thought abou-" Kim stopped as she suddenly felt a chill on her legs. The three friends before her struggled to suppress laughter while Bonnie openly grinned. Eyes going down, Kim suddenly saw that her pants were around her ankles. "Eep1" 

Surprised and face tinging red, she stepped back, stumbling just a bit with her pants as they were. This, sadly, caused her to turn enough to show off her butt towards the girls. "Are those Pandaroo panties?!" Bonnie asked loudly, getting the entire hallways attention on Kim as the girl tried to cover herself with her hands. "Hahaha, wow Kim, just Kim..."

Getting more red faced by the second, Kim began to bend over pull up her pants, only to suddenly feel her panties mysteriously rocket up up and split her cheeks. "YeeEEOWIE!" Caught off guard, she slipped and fell straight over, landing on the ground with her butt sticking up embarrassingly (panties still wedged in her crack to show off her cheeks) as her classmates began to hurriedly snap photos with their phones. As Kim tried to pick herself up, Bonnie took some initiative and gave the redheads butt a nice SLAP that echoed in the hall (along with the wolf whistles that came from a few boys). "OWWwwwww..."

"Nice butt you got there Kim, maybe you should try this look more often."

Ignoring the taunt, Kim frantically moved herself into a sitting position and tried to pull up her pants. Unfortunately, although they just second ago been loose enough to fall to her ankles, the waist was now small enough that she couldn't get them past her butt cheeks. 

Hopping to her feet the now fully red-faced teen rushed herself into the girls' restroom to hide her shame, frantically shutting the door behind her and bracing herself against it just in time for her panties to suddenly rise halfway up her back again. "AH! Owowowowow!" she cried, rising to her tiptoes while her back arced a bit and she stuck out her rear comically.

Biting her lip to try and quiet herself, the teenage heroine whimpered as her panties began rising higher and higher, covering her stomach in the front and going above her head in the back, lifting her toes just off the ground.

"Owwwieeee..." she let out, before gasping as whatever force was tormenting her stopped and dropped her onto the ground again. "Urrgghhh..." Grabbing her panties, Kim began to the difficult task of picking her wedgie, no mean feet with how deeply they were sliced into her.

-

Back in their room, Jim and Tim were overcome with laughter, a few tears even escaping their eyes. "Oh man, this has gotta be our best work yet!" Tim said between laughs.

Jim just nodded and gave a thumbs up in reply, too out of breath from laughing so much to speak.

The only question they had now though was whether or not to keep going.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml758243693']=[] 


End file.
